the raven god the beginning
by sailor water
Summary: in the 1500's the raven god saved 3 boys of becoming slaves and one of them was a blond hired boy named cloud the raven god fall in love with cloud but the cats begone a war . can the raven god win the war and save the one he loves
1. Chapter 1

From sailor water

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all of Final Fantasy VII. All rights go to SquareEnix I only own this story so don't be mad at me okay now let's get to the story

WARNINGS: this is going to be a SephirothxCloud. There's going to be blood and gore and also there's going to be kissing and maybe some yaoi too.

Okay, guys, I hope I did this right. Well, let's get going, it is going to be a long story.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two of the most powerful gods walked down the street to the festival of gods.

"Rufus you know I don't like to go out."

Rufus smiled at him and said "I know Sephiroth but it's your birthday and I what to get you something."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes but said nothing. Rufus led Sephiroth to a tent and they walked in where a man waited by the opening, the man walked up to them an greeted them.

"Good evening lords would you like to look at our pets good sirs?" Sephiroth looked around the tent then sees the cages lined up in the room, Sephiroth started to walk when a hand grabs his leg. Sephiroth looks down to see what grabbed him he then kneels down and looks in the cage at the boy who let go of his leg and said, "please sir you have to help him."

"Who needs help little one?" the boys face turned red from his words and then the boy said "The man that put us in this cages has been hurting the poor boy."

"What poor boy and where is he?"

"In the back sir you need to get him out of here don't worry about us just get him out of here."

"I'll do what I can." Sephiroth got up then the boy said. "Thank you sir."

Sephiroth walked to the back where curtains hid the back so others can't see what is back there. He moved the closed the curtains and walked in he saw a cage in the middle of the room and he walked up to the cage then kneels down and looks in the cage and sees a boy with blond hair.

The boy had a blindfold on that is what he could see of the boy he pulled his hand in the cage an the boy pulled back from him. Sephiroth could not see the boy in the cage because of how dark it was.

"It's okay little one I will not hurt you come over here so I can see what that madman did to you come on baby it's okay."

The boy pulled himself up to the caged door Sephiroth smiled but it faded when he saw the boy he had brushes on his face and all over his body Sephiroth felt something run down his face he pulled his hand up and rubbed his cheek then he looked down at his hand and saw water on it then he says, "Tears..." He looks back at the boy in the cage and sees the boy laying down and panting he gets up and walks out of the room

"Rufus..." Rufus looked up and said "Sephiroth what's wrong?"

"Rufus you said I can have whatever I want right?" Rufus looked at him and said, "Yes, did you find something you want?"

"Yes, please hurry." Sephiroth walked back in the room Rufus tells the man to wait there then he walks to the back room and sees Sephiroth kneeling down in front of a cage and talking to someone Rufus walked up to him and asked "So what do you want Sephiroth?" Sephiroth smiled at him and said "I want him."

Rufus kneels down and looks in the cage "Sephiroth are you sure you want him?"

"Yes Rufus I want him."

"Okay I'll go tell the man you found something you what." Rufus got up and walked out to tell the man.

Sephiroth looked back in the cage at the boy and said, "don't worry little one I'm going to get you out of here." The boy looked up at him but said nothing to the man, Rufus returned with the salesman beside him the man looked at Sephiroth and asked, "which one would you like sir?"

Sephiroth stood up and said, "I want this one."

The man looked at the boy in the cage and said "I'm sorry sir but hes not for sale." Sephiroth walked up to the man and said "I don't care if hes not for sale I want him no matter what. I will pay you whatever you want for him."

The man looked at the cage and said "800.000 and hes yours." Sephiroth smiled and said, "fine 800.000 it is I'll be back with the money."

Sephiroth walked out of the tent and back to his palace to get the money.

Rufus looked at the man and said, "you really want your heart ripped out don't you?" The man looked at him and asked, "what are you talking about?" Rufus smiled at the man and said, "you really don't know do you?" The man looked at Rufus but said nothing, "that man that walked out to get your money he is the raven god I hope you know that." The man looked at the cage that the young boy was being kept in then he heard the man that left to get the money walking back in the room with a bag in one hand Sephiroth walks up to the man and hands him the money. "800.000 as you said." The man started to count the money when Sephiroth said "don't worry it's all there." The man looked at Sephiroth and said, "sir there is 50.000 more gold coins in here."

"Because I what two more of your pets." The man smiled and said, "well go pick the two you want sir." Sephiroth smiled and showed the man the ones he wanted then he walked back to the cage that the poor boy was in Sephiroth looked back at the man an said, "give me the key to my pet's cage." The man handed him the key Sephiroth kneels down to the cage and unlock the cage he reaches in the cage and pulls the boy out and into his arms Sephiroth looked down at the boy and said, "It's okay little one I'm taking you home." Sephiroth walks out of the tent with Rufus and the other pets and started on their way home.

Then they walked in the palace doors and down the grand hall to the living room where Sephiroth lays the boy down then turns to the other boys and asked "What are your names?"

The boys looked at him and said, "my name is Zack sir," and then the other boy said "and my name is Reno sir."

Sephiroth smiled at them and asked, "do one of you know his name?" Zack walked up to him and said, "his name is Cloud thats all I know of him sir."

Sephiroth looked back down at the sleeping boy and said, "Cloud that is a beautiful name for a beautiful boy." He kneels down then he untied Cloud's blindfold when he pulls it away Cloud opened his eyes then pulled his hand up and ran his hand down Sephiroths face. Sephiroth pulled his hand up and cupped Cloud's hand that was still rubbing his face. Sephiroth purred in the boys hand Cloud pulled his hand from Sephiroth and lays his head back down and went back to sleep.

Sephiroth smiled at the boy and said, "your rooms are up stairs." The two boys walked off to find their rooms. Sephiroth looked at the doors as they closed then looks back at the sleeping boy he kneels back down and says, "don't worry little one I will not let anyone hurt you any more."

Sephiroth got up and picked up Cloud and walked to his room when he got to his room he got Cloud ready for bed he pulled the covers back an lays him back down on the bed and pulls the covers over him then curls in and pulls his arms around the boy then falls asleep himself.

In the morning Sephiroth woke to something crashing on the floor, in a flash of an eye he had his sword ready. When he saw Cloud's hands feeling the walls and feeling any thing he ran into Sephiroth laid his sword down and got up from the bed he walked up to cloud and said "Cloud."

Cloud ran his hand up and down Sephiroth's stomach, Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's hands he keeled down in front and kissed Cloud's hands and asked, "Cloud can you see?" He waved his hand in front of Cloud's face then snapped his fingers to his right ear, Cloud turned his head to the right. Sephiroth's eyes widened then he rubbed Cloud's cheek, Cloud jumped back at first but then he let Sephiroth rub his cheek.

Cloud then heard Sephiroth say "Cloud I'm sorry I will make it up to you I swear I will." Sephiroth took Cloud's hand he pulled him over to the bed to let Cloud sit. Sephiroth helped Cloud out of his sleeping clothes, he looked the boy over he ran his hand down Cloud's stomach then stopped at the lower part of his stomach ware a brush was starting to heal Sephiroth looked in Cloud's eyes and but said noting as he keeled down.

Cloud pulled his hand up and rubbed Sephiroth's cheek, Cloud felt his masters cheek wet."Master why are you crying?"

Sephiroth turned his face in Cloud's hand and kissed his palm and said, "Cloud when I saw you In that cage it sadden me, for the first time in my life I cried so I just what you to know I well not put you in a cage and you well not be treated like a slave any more but theres one thing I what you to do"he said as he helped cloud dress

" whats that master"

sephiroth smiled at him "stop calling me master okay"

"okay mas..umm sephiroth"

Sephiroth smiled at him and said, thats my boy know I bet your hungry"

Cloud looked up at him and nodded yes. Sephiroth smiled and pulled his wings be hind him and and helped cloud up from the bed to get something for him and Cloud even if cloud can't see he can hear Sephiroth walking, he followed Sephiroth into the hall and to his offices ware They ate their breakfast when it got dark they curled into bed and fell asleep Cloud curled up to Sephiroth and said in his sleep, "thank you sephiroth"

Sephiroth smiled and said in a sleepy voice, "your welcome cloud"

to be continue

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sailor Water wants reviews! Please review me!


	2. Chapter 2

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
chapter 2

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

" Cloud, it's time to wake up."

Cloud slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

" Hey, you up, kiddo?"

Cloud heard Zack say as he pull the blankets off of him.

" Zack, where's Sephiroth?"

Cloud asked as he sat up from the bed and turn his head around the room.

" Ah, you mean your master. He's in his study reading books."

Cloud turned to Zack,

" Zack, can you help me off the bed so I can go see him?"

" Yeah. Sure, kiddo."

Zack helped Cloud off the bed and lead him where their master was siting in a  
large chair reading a book, but all Cloud can make out where his master is was  
when Sephiroth turned a page of the book he was reading. Cloud turned his head  
toward the sound and started to walk towards it. Sephiroth turned his head  
when he heard someone walking up to him. He then smiled and said

" Zack, did you have to wake Cloud up?"

" I'm sorry, master. I thought that it was time for him to get up."

" It's alright, Zack. Cloud, come here baby."

Cloud started to walk over to his master's voice but then he felt Zack grab  
his hands and lead him over to his master.

" There you go, kiddo. I'm going to go look for Reno."

Zack said as he let go of Cloud's hands and walked over to the door that  
Cloud came in. Cloud looked over at the sound of the door closing and then  
heard his master say,

" Cloud, hold out your hands."

Cloud held out his hands to him. Then, his master grabbed them and pull him  
in a hug and asked,

" Did you sleep well last night?"

" Yes, master. I did."

"Good. Now, what did I tell you?"

" Huh?"

" I told you not to call me master. Call me Sephiroth from now on,  
okay?"

Sephiroth pull Cloud into his lap, then leaned back in his chair and started  
to read his book again.

" Um, Sephiroth?"

" Hmm?"

Sephiroth looked at Cloud.

" Can I have something to drink?"

" Yeah. Sure, baby. Just stay here and I'll go get it for you."

Sephiroth pull Cloud from his lap, sat him in the chair and walked off out of  
the  
room. Cloud just sat there waiting for his master to come back but then, he  
heard  
the door open.

" Oh, I'm sorry. Do you know where the raven god is?"Cloud heard a woman  
say as she walked in.

" Umm, my master should be back soon."Cloud said to her.

" Okay. Do you mind if I stay here till he gets back?"

" No, I don't mind."

Cloud said as he waited for his master to return but then, the door opened  
again and Sephiroth walked in with a tray which had a glass of milk and a  
plate of cookies. Sephiroth walked over to Cloud and handed him the tray.

" Thank you, master. But you have someone waiting for you."

Sephiroth turned to the cat-like woman and said

" How may I help you, miss?"

" Um, I was wondering if you may be able to help me."

"That depends on what it is you want."

Sephiroth said as he pulled Cloud out of the chair and sat down. She sat down  
in the other chair in front of the desk.

"Well, um, I was wondering if you can give my family a little money."

He smiled at her, opened a drawer and pulled out a small bag. He then sat it  
down in front of her.

The cat-like woman looked at the bag and then heard him say

" Go on, take it. There should be plenty in that bag to buy your family a  
month of food."

She looked up at him, smiled, took the bag from his desk and stood up. She  
then bowed her head to him.

"Thank you, lord raven. I will pay you back in any way that I can."

" I was thinking that your family would like to live here on my grounds.  
There's a cute little house on the east side of here. I think your family  
would like it. So, what do you say?"

He smiled at her and then looked over at Cloud who was trying to find a place  
to put his empty glass of milk. Sephiroth smiled at him. He took the glass  
from Cloud and sat it down on a table. Then, he looked back at her.

" I think they would really like to live here with a kind lord like

you."

She smiled at him and got up from her chair.

" Good. I'll get everything ready for your family to live there."

He stood up from his seat and held out his hand to her. She took his hand and  
shook it and said,

"Thank you for your help."

Then, she walked over to the door but just before she opened it, Cloud dove  
under the desk and hid.

Sephiroth knelt down and looked at Cloud who was shaking.

"Cloud, what's wrong baby?"

Sephiroth then looked up as the man that sold Cloud to him walked into the  
room. Sephiroth stood up and looked at him.

"What brings you here?"

" Ah, I just came here to see how your new pets are doing. I hope they're  
not giving you any trouble."

"Oh no, they're being very good."

Sephiroth sat back down in his chair and watched the man as he looked around  
the room.

" This is a nice place you got here."

" Thank you."

" So, where are your pets? They should be here with their master."

The man smiled at Sephiroth.

" Oh, they're outside playing in my gardens."

"Well, I'm glad they like it here but what of the blond one I sold you? I  
don't see him anywhere. Is he outside too?"

" Why are you asking me all this?"

Sephiroth said as the man sat down on the chair.

" I was just wondering how they have been and, well, I wanted to talk  
business with you."

" What business?"

" Well, I have some new pets. And I was wondering if you would like to look  
at them."

" I may come by later on. Now, if you don't mind. I have to get my work  
done."

" Okay, I'll see you soon then."

The man walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Sephiroth  
waited till the mad man was gone. Then, he pull Cloud from under his desk, put  
him in his lap and said in a very soft way,

" Cloud, it's okay baby. He's gone. He can't hurt you, I swear."

" Master?"

" Yes, baby?" he said with a smile.

"I'm hungry. "

" Okay baby. Let's go get something to eat."

Sephiroth pull Cloud from his lap, took his hand and lead him of the room to  
go find something to eat. When they were done, Sephiroth took Cloud to the  
bedroom and let him have some rest while he did his work. When he was almost  
done with his work, Zack walked in the room holding a glass of wine for his  
master.

"Master, I've brought you some wine."

Sephiroth looked up at him and smiled,

"Thank you, Zack."

Sephiroth took the glass from him and took a sip from the glass. Then, he sat  
back in his chair and  
started to work again.

"Um, master?"

"Yes?"

He looked back at Zack.

"Can Reno and I go to town today?"

Zack was giving his master a puppy face.

" I don't know. Well, I guess you can just wear these rings and bring me  
some more ink for my work."

Zack smiled at his master and said,

"Okay, and thanks a lot."

Zack then turned and ran out of the room to get Reno.

Sephiroth smiled and went back to his work when his door opened again. He  
looked up at the door and saw Cloud come in.

"Cloud, what are you doing up? You should be sleeping."

" I know but I can't sleep."

Sephiroth got up and walked over to Cloud. Then, he picked him up and walked  
back over to his seat and sat down.

"Cloud, what's wrong baby?"

" I just can't sleep. I hear that man in my head when I try to sleep."

Cloud felt his master rub his neck and said,

"I'm sorry Cloud that you have to hear that mad man in your sleep."

Sephiroth pull Cloud's head to his chest and said,

" Try to get some rest, Cloud. I'll look over you while you sleep."

"Okay."

Cloud closed his eyes and went right to sleep in his master's arms.

Sephiroth smiled as Cloud slept in his arms but then Zack and Reno came in  
the room and said,

"Master, we've got problems in town."

" What do you mean problems?"

" Well, that mad man has been selling more pets in the last week"

" and not only that master. his put them on auction to be sold tonight" Zack said as he whited for his Master's reply

Sephiroth gave a long sigh. Then, he looked at cloud and asked,

"Zack, how many was left in there when I got you guys out?"

" There was about 43 left when we left."

Zack said as he moved back to let his master stand.

"Reno."

Sephiroth walked up to Reno.

Reno looked at his master as his master walked up to him.

" Take Cloud to my bedroom and lay him on the bed to rest. Then, com back  
here and please be careful with him. He hasn't been sleeping well."

Sephiroth gave Cloud to Reno, walked back over to his chair and sat down and  
waited for Reno to return. When he did, he said to Reno,

"Is he resting?"

" Yes, master."

" Good. Now I'll tell you what we are going to do. We are going to that  
auction and free the people from that mad man."

" But how are we going to do that?"

Zack asked and looked at his master's smile, confused.

" Well, there are two ways to do this and I'm letting you and Reno  
pick."

Sephiroth pulled out two collars and put them on his desk. Then, he sat two  
wine  
glasses down by the collars, took out a small dagger and sat it in front of  
him.

"I want you two to pick. Will you two continue being my pets or will you  
two become my soldiers and help me save the people from that mad man?"

Zack and Reno looked at him, then at the collars, then at the wine glasses.  
Then, Zack asked,

"Master, I don't understand. What do you mean become your soldiers?"

" Well, I need soldiers to save the people and I think you two will be the  
best ones to help me save them. So, what will it be? Become my soldiers to  
defend this town and its people from any danger or be my pets?"

Zack and Reno looked at the collars, then at the wine glasses. Then, Zack  
heard Reno say to him,

"Zack, we might be able to help Cloud this way."

"Yeah, if we become our master's soldiers then that mad man will not be  
able to get close to him."

" So, let's do it if by doing so we can protect Cloud. Remember, he saved  
our lives. Now it's time we did the same for him."

" You're right, Reno. Okay, we will become your soldiers only if we can  
stay by Cloud's side."

" I have no plans of splitting you up. The two of you will stay by his  
side."

Sephiroth pull the collars off the desk and threw them away. Then, he pull  
the dagger up to his wrist and slit it and filled the wine glasses up half way  
with his blood.

"All right. Drink up."

Zack and Reno picked up the wine glasses and drank from them. When they were  
done, they sat them down and looked at their hands, then at their fingernails  
which were growing long and turning black at the same time. Reno looked at  
Zack whose eyes were glowing bright green.

"Zack, your eyes are glowing."

" What? My eyes are glowing?"

" Don't worry, you two. It comes with being a raven. The bright eyes help  
us to see in the dark."

" We can see in the dark."

Reno said as he looked at his master.

" Yes, so don't worry my new soldiers. So, why don't we go."

Sephiroth got up from his seat and walked over to Zack and Reno.

" Master, you have not told us how we're going to save them."

Reno said as his master walked past him and Zack and went over to one of  
cupboard doors along the wall of his office. Then, Sephiroth opened the doors  
and pulled Masamune out of its resting place.

"It has been a long time, my friend."

He then turned and looked at Reno and Zack.

" Reno, Zack, come."

Zack and Reno walked over to him.

"Yes, master."

They both said as he turned back to cupboard, pull out another sword out and  
walked over to Zack. He then handed Zack the sword.

"Zack, do you take this sword and swear on it to watch over this land and  
my kingdom with your life?"

" I swear on this sword to watch over this land and this kingdom with my  
life."

Zack took the sword from him and looked at Reno. Then, it was Reno's turn. He  
was looking  
at Zack's sword when his master held out a baton in his hand.

"Reno, do you take this baton and swear on it to watch over this land and  
my kingdom with  
your life?"

Reno took the baton from his master's hand and said,

"I swear, master, on this baton with my life."

" Good boys. Now, let's get ready."

At the auction, things were getting readied. The salesman smiled at everyone  
that came to see the pets that were going to be auctioned off. He turned and  
looked at the door as the raven god walked in with his two pets right on his  
tail. He smiled and walked up to him,

"Hello, lord raven."

Sephiroth looked at the man.

"Hello to you too. How's the auction going?"

" Oh, it's doing fine. Everything is ready. It is going to start soon.  
Would you like a front row seat?"

"Yes, I would like that. And can you add two more seats?"

"Why not?"

The man looked at his right-hand man.

"Get two more seats for the raven god's pets."

" They're not my pets anymore. They're my soldiers, now."

" Ah, I remember you two. How have your new master been treating you?"

" He's been good to us." Zack said.

" That is good. Where's the little one?"

" He's not feeling well. So, I let him stay at home and rest."

" Poor thing. Why don't I show you all to your seats?"

The man walked beside the raven god and showed them to their seats. They sat  
down and the man  
asked,

"So, who's going to be betting on my pets?"

" It will just be me."

" Alright. Please sign here, my lord."

Sephiroth took the pen and signed his name on the paper. Then, the man  
stepped back.

"Thank you, lord raven. Your number is 540."

" Thank you. Would you bring me some wine and cakes for my soldiers?"

"Yes, I'll get one of the servants to bring it to you."

The man bowed his head at them and walked off. Sephiroth looked over at Zack  
and Reno.

"This is going to be fun."

"Master, what are you going to do?"

" You'll see, Zack. I think you two will like what I've got planned."

Zack and Reno looked at their master and just as they sat back in their  
chair, the auction started. Sephiroth smiled as the first pet came out and the  
betting began.

" Betting starting at 23,000. Do I have 23,000?"

The woman on the right raised her number.

"We have 23,000. Do I hear 24,000? I'll say it again, do I hear 24,000?"

The man with his little boy raised his number. The first auction took 30  
minuets till everyone stopped betting on the poor boy standing on the stage.  
The bet was now 1,999,000. The boy looked at his new master-to-be. The man was  
fat and short. The man licked his lips.

Reno and Zack looked at their master as he smiled and said,

"Oh no, I will not let you have that boy. He's mine."

Sephiroth then raised his number and the bet was now 2,000,000.

The man looked at Sephiroth siting in a private room up in front of the  
stage.

Sephiroth smiled down at the man. Then, he looked at Zack and Reno.

"He has lost. He has no more money to bet."

The boy on stage looked up at Sephiroth and smiled at him.

" Going once, going twice and......SOLD to number 540."

The man pulled the boy off stage and then another boy came out. And just like  
the first one, Sephiroth won the bet on him and all the rest of the boys and  
girls in the auction. Sephiroth smiled when they were brought to him.  
Sephiroth looked at them and made sure that they were all there.

The boy he won first came up to him and hugged him tight.

"Thank you for not letting that man have me."

" No problem. I hope you all remember them over there."

They all looked over at Zack and Reno as they walked up.

" Hey, guys, how's it been?" Zack said.

" Hey, you guys okay?"

" Yeah, we're fine. But what happened to you guys? You look different."

" Yeah. We'll talk when we get home."

" Okay."

They all turned when the salesman walked up to them.

" Lord raven, your carriages are here, sir."

" Good. Thank you for your lovely pets. They are beautiful. I think I've  
picked one out that will stay w

When they've said their goodbyes. Sephiroth turned to the pets.

"Alright, line up and follow me."

All of Sephiroth's new pets followed him. Behind the auction house were 15  
horse-drawn carriages.  
Lined up and waiting to take the new pets to their new home.

" Okay, girls line up in one line and boys line up in another line."

When they were lined up, Sephiroth ordered Reno to take the girls and Zack to  
take the boys. When everyone was in, they started right off to home. When they  
did get home, Sephiroth, Zack and Reno put the new pets to bed and went to bed  
themselves.

Sephiroth walked into his room to find Cloud still asleep on his bed. He  
smiled, walked over to the bed and looked at the sleeping Cloud.

"Cloud."

" Hmm?"

Cloud just rolled over, still asleep and pulled the blankets over his head.

Sephiroth smiled at the sleeping boy, turned and left the room. Just before  
he closed the door, he looked back at Cloud and said softly,

" Don't worry, Cloud. By tonight, that mad man will never be seen on Earth  
ever again. I swear."

Then, he closed the door and walked off to find his new warriors.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

to be continued

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

love ya guys! And please give me some reviews. Please I beg of you guys!

Well love ya guys i'm out of here see you soon


	3. Chapter 3

author sailor water

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all of Final Fantasy VII. All rights go to SquareEnix i only own this story

this is a sephiroth X cloud love story it means there well be yaoi in it if no one nows what that meas then pleas

do not read this story

{ thank you}

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

chapter 3

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now be good my pets, we have another big day tomorrow."

All the pets looked from their cages as the salesman locked the door. They all  
sat back down as the man walked off from the store and just as they tight that  
there was no way that they will be saved, the salesman was thrown through the  
glass doors and landed heavily on the floor .

The pets looked startled on as a man with a long sword and long silver hair  
walked in. The man looked around. The pets watched him as he walked over to  
the salesman and looked down at him. "Ah, I'm sorry. I broke your door. "  
The salesman looked up at him in fear as he walked up to him. The man smiled  
down at him as he tried to crawl away from him.

" So, why don't you tell me what you did to Clouds eyes." Sephiroth said as he  
put a boot on the mans back and held him there.

"Master Sephiroth. I don't think he will tell you." Reno said as he stood at  
the door.

Sephiroth looked over to him then back at the man. "You're probably right. I  
guess I have to kill him." Sephiroth took hold of the mans head and went to  
rip it off when the man started begging him to spare his life " Oh? Are we  
going to talk now or am I going to need to pull harder?" When he pulled a  
little harder to emphasize hi threat the man screamed for him to stop.

"A-alright! I gave the boy dark mako!" the man answered quickly "That's all, I  
swear!"

Sephiroth growled " You gave him dark mako? Are you insane?" Sephiroth pick  
him up off the floor by his collar. " What wear you thinking, using that?" The  
anger in his words not only scared the salesman but also Reno and Zack.

"Reno! Zack! Go find the keys and get the kids out of here." He said looking  
over at them.

"Yes sir!" they said as they ran outside to find the keys that were laying  
outside somewhere. When they found them they started to get the kids out until  
they ware all out and safe.  
Zack and Reno patiently waited for their master. When he finally walked out of  
the store he was covered in blood.

They quickly ran up to him. "Sir, we got the kids."

" Good. Now we need to find out where they live and take them home, but we  
well keep them till morning. Lets go home." Zack and Reno nodded their heads  
to there masters orders.

The way home was quiet no one said a word.. When they got home, Zack and Reno  
showed the kids to their rooms.

Sephiroth walked up the stairs to his room. When he walk in he saw Cloud  
sitting on the bed waiting for him to get home.

Sephiroth smiled and took off his blood stained clothes. He pulled a rob on  
before sitting down on the bed next to Cloud.

" Master, what's wrong?" Cloud asked as Sephiroth pulled him on his lap and  
gave him a hug.

"Noting is wrong. I just got worried about you that's all." Sephiroth laid  
Cloud back down on the bed and said softly to the boy " Go back to sleep my  
love." Cloud curled up close to him and went back to sleep.

The next morning Cloud woke up to his master not being there and the sound of  
small feet hitting the hard wood floor. Cloud listened as it walked up to the  
bed and ask him

" Are you okay master Cloud? Do you need something?" The boys voice was kind  
and he did not scare Cloud. But why did the boy call him master? He was no  
master, so he asked the only thing he knew to ask.  
" Where is Sephiroth?"

" You mean master Sephiroth. He is in his office. Do you need me to take you  
over there to talk to him?"

" Yes please, take me to him."

The boy helped Cloud off the bed and in getting dressed before they walked out  
of the room and in to the hallway, where Zack was waiting for them. He walked  
up and said " I can take the Prince over to his master."

" Are you sure master Zack?"

" Yes, I'm sure." Zack put his hand on Clouds back and softly pushed him  
forward. " Don't worry. I'll take care of him, just go do what needs to be  
done."

" Yes master Zack, and take care master Cloud." The boy turned back to his  
masters room and went inside. Cloud turned to Zack and asked him who the boy  
was.

Zack smiled at him " Your master will tell you." As they reached the masters  
office Zack went to knock on e the but there master opened the door before he  
got a chance to.

" Good morning Zack." Sephiroth said.

" Good morning to you too sir." Zack said as he pushed Cloud into the room.

Sephiroth shut the door and walked up to them. " So how's my Cloud doing this  
morning?" Zack went to answer but was stopped by his master.

" I'm fine sir." Cloud said as he heard Sephiroth walk in front of him.

" That's good. Did you get to meet your new friend this morning?"

Cloud thought for a minuet then said " that boy that was in my room?"

" Yes. His name is Lee. He is the same age as you and he will be helping you  
with anything you need. Well, I'm done doing my work."

Zack smiled at Cloud then looked at his master " Well I'm off sir. Iif you  
need anything just call."

" Zack."

Zack turned to his master " Yes sir?"

" Why don't you and Reno take today off? You guys look tried."

" Thank you sir!" Zack ran out of the room leaving Cloud with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth smiled at Cloud as the boy seemed to be in deep thought. Just then a  
servant girl walked in with a plate food and tea for them. She sat it down on  
the table by the window, then left the room. Sephiroth took hold of Clouds  
hand and lead him over to the table where Cloud sat and was given some of the  
food the servant brought in for them. It was silent as they ate, until  
Sephiroth said  
" We have work to do after we finish our meal."

" What kind of work master?"

"I'll tell you after you're done eating." Sephiroth said in a soft way as he  
pulled his hand over to rub it in Clouds hair. " You are such a good boy." he  
said as he pulled away and Cloud started to eat again.

When Cloud was done Sephiroth stood from his chair and walked over to the door  
and opened it to let a man carrying a brief case and a woman that had a stool  
in her hands in. The man told her to set the stool in the middle of the room  
while the man opened his case and got his tools out. " Okay sir, everything is  
ready." the man said.

Cloud was just sitting there when his master walk up and picked him up out of  
his chair and sat him on the stool. Cloud started to shake. It felt like when  
that man first brought him in the tent and made him stand on a stool with his  
hands tied behind his back while man stared at his naked body. And if he made  
a sound the man would hit him so hard that he fell to the floor with blood  
flowing from his wounds. That was his first night staying there.

Cloud continued to shake as Sephiroth pulled him from the stool " Cloud,  
what's wrong?"

"I don't what them to look at me any more!"

" No one is looking at you baby, you're here with me. You're safe." Sephiroth  
cradled Cloud close to him as tears fell from the boy's eyes. He look to the  
woman " Take the stool away." The woman walked up and took the stool and  
Sephiroth brought Cloud back to his feet before told the man to get to work.

Sephiroth walked over to his chair and sat back down and watched the man as he  
took Clouds measurements.  
When he was done he told Sephiroth that it will be done by tonight.  
As they left another man walked in.

" Good day sir" the man said.

Sephiroth stood from his chair and took the man's hand "Good day to you too,  
did you bring it?"

" Yes sir I did. Would you like to see it? "the man lifted a large case and  
set it down on a table. Sephiroth walked up to it and opened it to see a  
beautiful cain made of black Opal and the handle was made of gold.

" It's beautiful." Sephiroth held the cain in his hand then looked over at  
Cloud " it's prefect for him." he smiled and looked back at the man " Thank  
you for your hard work." Sephiroth paid him then the man bowed his head and  
left the room.

Sephiroth turned to Cloud and walked up to him "Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. "

" Do you want to talk about it?" Sephiroth smiled as Cloud shook his head yes

He pulled the boy over to a chair and sat him down, then he sat next to him  
and waited for him to talk.

"It was 5 years ago" Cloud started "when that man took me from my home and my  
mother. I was helping mom cook something for that night and that's when he  
come to our home and told her he was giving her 200 in cash if she will come  
out and help him, so mom told me to stay inside. But as she closed the door I  
had a dark feeling something bad was going to happen and it did.  
That man killed my mother then he burnt or house down! I ran out to look for  
mom but when I fond her she was dead by the door. I don't remember anything  
after that but I remember being in that tent and man looking at me wondering  
who's going to be the one to take me and sell me off to someone"

" Do you remember what he used on your eyes?" Sephiroth asked as he ran his  
hand in Clouds hair.

" Not really. Something in a tube with green stuff. He put it in all the other  
one's eyes but the stuff he put in my eye's was black. He said it was going to  
make or eye's glow in the dark but for me it took my sight away."

" Cloud, we will find a way to get your sight back you have my word" Sephiroth  
smiled down at Cloud as he reached up and took Sephiroth hand " your getting  
bather at finding where my hand's are and where everything in the room is."  
Cloud smiled up at him as Sephiroth pulled his hand away and picked him up in  
his arms and whispered in his ear " Are you sleepy?"

" A little" he said as he snuggled up to Sephiroth

" Maybe you need to go to sleep for awhile." He walk over to a small daybed  
and laid Cloud down, but as Sephiroth went to get up the arms that were  
wrapped around his neck did not let go. " Now Cloud, you need to let go, I  
have work to do."

" Don't leave me."

" Baby I'm not going anywhere. I will be right in this room with you."  
Sephiroth smiled as Cloud slowly let him go " I will not let any thing happen  
to you, okay?"

" Okay." Cloud smiled back and rolled over on his side and fell right asleep  
.Sephiroth stayed there till he was sure he was asleep then stood and walked  
over to his work and looked it over as there has been a number of attacks on  
his land and his people. " What am I going to do if I don't know who is doing  
this." Just then there was a knock at his door .

"Who is it?"

" It's Zack, sir. Can I come in? I have something for you."

" Come in Zack."

He sat back in his chair as Zack walked into the room and closed the door  
behind him then looked over at Cloud as he slept on the daybed. Zack smiled  
and walked up to Sephiroth.

"Sir, it seems that we got a hold of one of the men that has been setting fire  
to the houses in town."

" This is good news. I would like to see him."

"Yes sir, he's in the dungeon." Zack said as he opened the door for Sephiroth  
then he flowed behind him.  
They finally reached the dungeon where the man was chained to the wall.

Zack walked in first. Then Sephiroth walk in he look around at the dungeon  
then at the man.  
As he look up, Sephiroth walked up to him and looked down as the man's cat  
ear's popped up on his head.

" A cat has done this much damage." Sephiroth said

" Yes sire." zack said as he look at the cat " It seems the cats have be  
planning on burning the town down."

" Is that right?" Sephiroth smiled "Well Zack what do you think we need to do  
to this cat that doesn't know his place here in my town?"

" I don't know, what do you think sir?"

" Maybe a little pain will show him his place." Sephiroths smile never left  
his face as he walked up to the cat and lifted him to his feet by and grabbing  
his neck. " Sounds good to me, what do you have on your mind?"

" I don't know. I was going to let you and Reno have fun with him." he let the  
cat fall to his knees as he let go of his neck "Reno!" Sephiroth yelled out  
and Reno came came to the door.

" Yes sir?"

" You and Zack take care of this problem for me, I need to go back to Cloud. I  
think the mako is making him sick. Came see me when your done here."

" Yes sir" they both said then went to work on the cat.  
As Sephiroth walked through the hall he could hear scrams and cries from the  
dungeon. Smiling he walked in his office where a man was standing in middle of  
the room waiting for him.

" Good day sir, your order has came in." the man said

" Good, lets have a look at it." Sephiroth said as he walked over to his chair  
and sat down.

" Yes sir. " the man took 3 boxes and laid them on a table before opening and  
showing them to Sephiroth.  
Inside the first two boxes were beautiful dress clothes that Reno and Zack  
were going to wear at the party. Then he showed him the last box containing  
Clouds clothes. They were the same as Sephiroths. It had beads of silver and  
was made out of hand done lace and silk. The only thing different was that it  
was a dark navy blue with black under the lace. Sephiroth smiled and told the  
man he did a good job on it and all the other ones as well. The man left the  
room as Sephiroth got up from his chair and walked over to the still sleeping  
boy that laid on his daybed. He bent down and ran his hand over Clouds back to  
wake him.

Cloud made a moaning sound then slowly opened his eye's to the felling of  
someone rubbing his back. He immediately knew it was his master trying to wake  
him. "Cloud. It's time to get up we need to get you ready for the party tonight."

Cloud rubbed his eyes trying to wake up just as Sephiroth lifted him up off  
the bed and on to his feet and started to dress him in his new clothes. When  
he was done Reno and Zack walk in.

" It's done sir." Zack said.

"Good. Now, we don't have much time left. I need you two to get ready for  
tonight's party"

" Yes sir." they both said as they ran out of the room with their clothes in  
their arms.

Sephiroth just looked on as they ran off to get ready. He then looked down at  
Cloud and smiled as the boy took hold of his masters' hand.

After Zack and Reno returned, Sephiroth and Cloud were waiting for them in the  
hall and a carriage waiting for them outside.

Sephiroth looked at them. "Is everyone ready to go?" he said softly to them  
and  
they all shook there heads yes.

" Alright gentlemen, lets be on or way then." Sephiroth said and they started  
their way outside and got into the carriage. Sephiroth told the driver ware  
they will be going that night and the driver set off .

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

To be continued  
88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I'm so sorry guys for making you wait so long. It will not happen again you  
guys, have my word.  
So please don't hate me. I well update my stories very soon and I will have  
some new ones added to my list. I just hope they are as good as The raven god  
and The white demon. Well love ya guys and I do hope to get some new and good  
reviews. Well, sailor water is out of here and thank you black fox for all  
your hard work. I will talk to you soon girl.

And I should have one of my new stories ready in a few days, so talk to you  
then!


End file.
